Still Here
by Graceful Reaper
Summary: While fading away, Holy Rome desperately wished to see Italy one more time, so he (unconciously) called for Britannia Angel. It didn't go the way he thought it would, though. In the present at a World Meeting, America spies something that terrifies him. Rated T to be safe.
1. Disappearance

**A/N: Hello, World! **

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so please bear with the mediocre writing. Just so you know, two people are using this account (even if I, Yanime, am the only one writing!) I apologize for some OCness… we're American, I'm not really sure about the countries' personalities, and I have no idea how to write accents or other languages (yes, including British English)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way possible.**

That's a really sharp sword -Normal Text

"That's a really sharp sword" -Talking

_That's a really sharp sword - _Thinking

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No! Not yet! I have to go back and see her!_

Feet pounded against the leaf-strewn forest floor. A pair of lungs gasped desperately for breath. A figure weaved through the underbrush in his way, frantically running toward his destination, hoping he could make it in time. The clock was ticking; already his body had started to fade, and the Holy Roman Empire did not want – could not – leave without seeing Italy again. He promised her he would come back after all. He had to keep his promise.

His vision blurred; no matter, Holy Rome had to get to the house fast. If he was going to die anyway, then he might as well see her again before he faded away. Italy would be sad, though. Holy Rome felt guilty for surely making Italy cry in the future, but he would at least keep his promise, right?

Suddenly, the nation tripped over the unexpected tree root in his path. _Stupid root! _The fall had aggravated his wounds, and now he barely had the strength to stand. Why wasn't his body obeying his commands? He had no time to waste! Holy Rome gritted his teeth, slowly pushing himself back on his hands and knees.

"Hello, brat!"

Surprised, Holy Rome whipped his head around and faced…something he clearlywas not expecting to see.

The personification of England was dressed in an outdated white toga that barely covered his thighs. He held a stick with –really? – a star stuck at the end, white wings had somehow randomly sprouted from his back, and that dopey smirking face just screamed _Hey, I'm drunk!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Britain?! This isn't even near any of your colonies!" shouted Holy Roman Empire.

"Britain? What are you talking about? I'm Britannia Angel, here to fulfill your dreams!"

"No, you are obviously one intoxicated Great Britain in a ridiculous outfit complete with wings and a…stick thing!"

"Wha – how rude! I come here to fulfill whatever bloody desires you have, and you respond by bloody insulting me! Brat!"

"Whatever!" Holy Rome turned back around and continued running towards Austria's house. "Now go away, I need to see Italy!"

"Wait up, git!" Britain – er, _Britannia Angel _screamed. "Don't just run off when you summon me, that's just downright ungrateful!" Hey, listen to me dammit!"

"There is no way I'm listening to a weird pervert like you! Why are you wearing such ridiculous clothing?"

"Excuse me?! Me, a pervert?! Why the hell would you mistake an angel like me for a bloody frog?! You git, this is a toga! Didn't I already fucking tell you I'm an angel sent to grant your wishes? And besides, you can't get from here to Austria's house in time!"

Holy Rome frowned. This person was really annoying. "Why would I mistake you for a frog? Whatever, I have to see Italy again! I promised her I would come back, so I can't waste time with someone like you! Now leave me alone!"

"Stop denying the truth!"

Holy Rome stopped in his tracks.

"You know you can't get to Austria's house in time, so why bother? You little brat!"

Holy Rome gritted his teeth as England continued his rant about stupid brats and their selfishness. Sure, Austria's house was a long way off, but he could still try, right?

…He hated being this helpless, hated how the truth sneered and laughed at him, hated how he denied that truth so many times but it would always come back and mock him. Because no matter how fast or far he ran, he would never get to Austria's house, never get to see Italy and her beautiful smile one last time; that was the simple truth, and he hated it.

So he turned around and, even if it hurt his pride, searched the winged personification of England in his toga for an answer. "If I can't make it to Austria, then what should I do…?"

The messy blond paused halfway through his rant in surprise before composing himself. "Well, I can fix your situation so that you can be with Italy at least one more time, if not forever. However, you have to trust me because I won't be able to give you the details." Britannia Angel looked over to the small nation.

Holy Rome frown deepened. He'd been expecting a direct answer, but instead England kept his mouth shut and asked for trust. He snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me? If you keep the details to yourself, there's no way I can trust you."

"True. But you don't have much time either, and the way you are right now, you won't be able to meet the person you talk about so much." Britannia Angel let that sink in. "With my way, however, I can guarantee you will meet Italy again." Holy Roman Empire had a pensive look. "So, will you trust me and let me help you?" Britannia Angel smiled.

The Holy Roman Empire sighed. "Your plan. Will it really let me meet Italy one more time?"

"Yes, or probably forever. Are you going with it?"

"…Alright, I guess I'll go with your plan, whatever it is." Britannica Angel instantly had a smile plastered on his face that could possibly rival Spain's. How weird. He usually didn't smile like that unless something profitable came up, like acquiring more land, visiting his favorite colony, or that time when he trashed Spain's armada two hundred years ago. He still bragged about that.

"Thank you for agreeing to this transaction! Now, if you please, sign this paper here." Britannica Angel conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill pen out of thin air. "This contract ensures that you know the consequences of this request and that no harm whatsoever is my fault. It also legalizes this request and proves that we made this pact just in case anyone disagrees and tries to disable it. Oh, and just so you know, once this paper is signed I'm going to make an infinite number of copies so that you can't destroy this agreement, cause you're probably going to hate me for this." The angel expectantly held out the paper and pen for Holy Rome to sign.

Holy Rome stared at the paper and pen. Was this witchcraft? Whatever England was planning, it didn't seem to be safe.

"Hurry and please sign the damn contract. Do you want to be with Italy or not?" A deathly aura surrounded Britannica Angel. Yup, he's still the British Empire.

"…I seriously doubt God made you an angel." Nevertheless, Holy Rome hesitantly signed the contract. "Done. Now what happens?"

"Much thanks for your services. Have a fun life now!" For some reason, Britannia Angel was grinning wickedly. What was up with him? Why was he swinging that stick down _OH DAMMIT –!_

"GAAAAAAH!" Holy Rome staggered back from the force of the attack. " I swear that if everything was just a play to make a fool out of me I'll come back to haunt you for the rest of my life as a ghost and make sure NOTHING goes in your favor– "

And then the personification of the Holy Roman Empire disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, after like half a year of writing, editing, re-editing, and getting it lost between emails while sending it to Moyashi-chan so she can look at it, I finally finished the fanfiction. Fantastic. I hope this is the last time I edit this.**

**Moyashi-chan: Well, sorry! My email was acting up, plus I was playing Tales of the Abyss and Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**Me: You've played them both at least FIVE TIMES ALREADY. I'M ONLY ON MY SECOND PLAYTHROUGH OF TOTA. *anger mark***

**Moyashi-chan: Hey! Don't exaggerate! I only played through Tales of the Abyss 3 1/2 times before I had to give it back to you! And I've only played Fire Emblem 4 times.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames will be given to England to make scones for flamers to eat. Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews might inspire us to write faster;)!**

**We've already got some of the next chapter planned out, so it should be up... Before summer ends? We really don't know, we're kinda procrastinators (cough Moyashi-chan cough)**

**-Yanime and Moyashi-chan!**


	2. AHHH! GHOSTS!

**A/N: OMG THANKS FOR FOLLOWING & REVIEWING!**

**…So here's the second chapter. It's actually on time! By the way, don't expect the next chapter until, like, late December. ****On a happier note, I actually have something for the Britannia Angel fic, so it should be out before the next chappie at least. I should call it something else actually…**  


**Sigh... school starts again next Monday and that means less fanfiction time...at least we both go to the same school... We might be busy with schoolwork, and Moyashi-chan will be busy with marching band and volleyball, so work on this fanfic will be rather slow**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... We both wished for ownership of Hetalia on our birthdays, but since its been 10 months since both of our birthday so... yep still not ours. We'll keep wishing for it though :)**

I have superpowers – Normal Text  
"I have superpowers" – Talking  
_I have superpowers_ – Thinking

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, dudes! It's another great start of a new meeting! We're here to solve the world's problems, not fight and create new ones, so let's get this over with!"

America looked energetically over the nations that had arrived at the World Meeting. Everyone was seated in their spots, looking expectantly at him to see what he had come up with. Well, maybe not everyone. France was still flirting, although discreetly; Italy was drooling on the table for some reason; and some of the others looked bored. Of course, Greece was sleeping. It wouldn't be a problem though, as long as they didn't interrupt his speech. America beamed. He had a feeling that things were gonna go well today!

"First, the problem of global warming! I suggest that we all pile our money to build a super huge superhero which runs on burger power that will save the earth from the sun's evil death rays!"

* * *

With the World Meeting over, the countries dispersed for the evening. Whistling, America sauntered through the halls of the meeting place. He wondered who he should invite to one of his many McDonalds or other fast food chains for dinner. Hm. He could ask Britain, but the old man would probably complain about his food. Like he should complain! He was the reason he didn't have any taste buds after all! Well, maybe he should just invite his G8 buddies and have some fun. Let's see, that was Britain, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, creepy Russia, and China…no wait, China wasn't in the G8…who was he forgetting…

_BAM!_

America let out a cry of pain as he stumbled back from his unexpected smash in with…uh, who was he again? Hm… a round frame instead of a square frame for his glasses, the polar bear floating in midair, northern neighbor and twin…Oh yeah! "Sorry about that Canadia!"

"Huh…? Oh, it's okay America. It's my fault, I didn't move out of the way fast enough."

"Whoa, don't put all the blame on yourself! I wasn't looking at where I was going, so some of the blame's on me."

"All right… and my name is Canada, not Canadia…"

America gasped in shock. "What, really?! I was so sure your name was Canadia, bro!"

"No, it's Canada. You can't remember your twin brother's name…" Canada chuckled. "I guess that's just so like you America… though it's not like anyone remembers me except Prussia and France," he muttered.

America overheard and tried to comfort his twin. "Aw, dude, don't be like that! I'm sure other people know you! Like me, for instance – "

"I had to remind you of my actual name."

" – and your pet bear!"

"Who are you?" asked the white bear in his brother's arms. _Wait a moment – freaking cool, a talking bear! Maybe it can be Tony's second best friend!_

"I'm Canada, Kumashiro. Your owner." Canada sighed.

"…Okay, so maybe not your pet bear. Well, that just shows you don't get out in the spotlight often. Don't worry, the hero's here to save the day!" America put on his best guy pose (AN: or whatever u call it). "I was just gonna invite my G8 buddies out for a party, but I guess I'll add you to the list! That way you can meet some other countries! Actually, let's just invite the whole world and introduce you again!"

"Um, won't that be kind of inconvenient?" Canada asked worriedly asked. "Not everyone likes you either since you butt into others' conflicts a lot, America…"

"It'll be fine, Canadia! The hero always saves the day after all! Hahahaha!"

"It's Canada," said nation weakly corrected.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were getting into black clothes! Dude, you look ridiculous in that dress!" America laughed. Guess it was time to save his bro from embarrassment again!

"What are you talking – "

"Well, while we're on the topic of fashion, let's go find the other guys! I'm sure they'll give you helpful tips, especially France – "

"Wait – "

" – And then we can party over at New York City!"

"AMERICA."

The personification on the United States of America closed his mouth. It's not every day his nearly twin brother yells at him after all, and when he does… America would rather not remember.

"America, I'm not wearing any black dresses. I don't even want to know where you came up with that idea. Are you all right?" Canada looked at him worryingly.

America blinked. "I'm totally fine, why…" He looked over the Canadian again.

_…Huh?_ America rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn his little bro had been wearing this weird black dress thing a few moments ago! "What…?"

As America continued scrutinizing his brother (and making Canada extremely uncomfortable, not to mention worried), he noticed little things here and there. Canada wasn't wearing black, more like…the black color was coming through him, almost as if he was translucent. Which was ridiculous, 'cause nations were solid through and through, even if his twin was semi-transparent most of the time! Also, there seemed to be this blurry blond color, and America was pretty sure spreading black and blond colors did not come naturally together, especially in a meeting hall where the walls were white and the carpet was red…This was seriously creeping America out. Maybe he should alert Shibusen.

"Ve~ Germany, let's go out with Japan for pasta!"

To America's horror, the strange figure turned around to reveal –

_Oh God there was a freaking ghost in this place it was looking at him it was going to kill him he had to get out now!_

America bolted away from the scene screaming at the top of his lungs, oblivious to the stares from a certain trio and an extremely worried brother.

* * *

When America had run away from him several World Meetings ago, Canada thought that perhaps America had mistaken him for a ghost. But then his hero-obsessed brother started acting strange. Sometimes, whenever America looked at him, his face would settle into a frown and he would edge away from him in his so-not-very-discreet manner before making up some excuse and leaving Canada with whoever was around him that time. At other times, the semi-transparent nation would notice the same thing happening with Italy, which was quite rather strange, because those two actually got along really well. America wasn't as lively either. Then Canada found America in his garage muttering darkly over some kind of plan. He overheard "send back" and "building" and "hamburgers", but none of it made sense and America chased him away with his chainsaw before he could find out anything else. There were other instances where America wasn't acting like himself, too. Canada told Britain and France about it, but they just chalked it up as America's usual antics.

It frightened him, that his overly optimistic hero-obsessed brother was going crazy over something, and he couldn't help because he didn't know what it was.

So when America skipped into the World Meeting with a suitcase – one of those big ones – Canada felt it was his duty to question America about his behavior.

"Hey, America…"

"Hmm? Who are you?"

Canada sweatdropped. "It's me, Canada…"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, but I gotta prep for my presentation, so I can't talk to you right now."

"It has something to do with your weird behavior, doesn't it?"

"Huh? Me? Weird behavior? No way! Are you okay bro?"

"I know nobody else has noticed…they all think that you're just being you. But you've been acting strange. You – "

"Sorry bro, but I really got to prepare for my presentation right now, it's pretty important. I'll talk to you after the meeting though!"

As America left to prepare, Canada clenched his fists. Even now, his brother was acting strange. He'd never seen America so serious about something outside of conflict.

* * *

"Okay, it's the start of another World Meeting! We're here to solve the world's problems, so let's get this over with!" America grinned, flashing his smile at the room's other occupants. "I'll be speaking first today, so settle down."

Groans and grumbles filled the air after his announcement, and some people weren't listening, but the USA shrugged it off. Like he said, they were here to solve the world's problems, no matter how small, so they had cooperate or else nothing would be fixed. Besides, he actually put his heart into this presentation, so the others couldn't be to angry at him for slacking off. America got out his papers and prepared himself.

"Today, I think we should focus on exorcising ghosts and whatnot especially since one has been hanging around Italy for quite a long time. I even created a robot run on hamburgers for this purpose! Isn't it awesome?!"

* * *

**A/N: …I think the America Canada interaction was too awkward and OC. Though you guys should now have an idea about HRE. Sorry that this isn't an HRE=Germany fic. I should really just write an outline for this and stick with it…*slams head repeatedly* Yes I put in a Soul Eater reference.  
**

**BUT I FINALLY FINISHED KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE! Geez, Ansem, Xemnas, and Xehanort are powerful, especially when you suck at fighting games like me…**

**Moyashi-chan: Hey, you finished without me actually having to do it for you. I'm amazed. And you also completed Tales of the Abyss once. Now all you have to do is replay Tales of the Abyss to get all the second playthrough content ;)**

**Me: Yes I did. Now onto Kid Icarus: Uprising…don't forget Animal Crossing: New Leaf...**

**Moyashi-chan: I don't really mind, but your followers will probably want you to complete half of your Britannia Angel fic first and finish your third chapter by winter break. And I thought you finished Kid Icarus: Uprising before you lent it to me like 7 months ago?**

**Me: Hai, hai… pasta and wurst anyone? Tomatoes? Hamburgers and scones? Wait you guys probably don't want the scones…**

**Moyashi-chan: Oh yeah! I finally got a new computer (my old one was slow and virus-infected and just really not worth the effort to use...), so I'll actually be able to edit everything before a couple of months have passed! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Flames will be used to boil water and make some pasta~!**

**-Yanime and Moyashi-chan**


End file.
